Small internal combustion engines are used in a variety of devices including, but not limited to: generators, chainsaws, lawn mowers, weed trimmers, all-terrain vehicles, wood splitters, pressure washers, garden tillers, snow blowers, or other devices. A small engine often includes a flywheel disposed on a crankshaft. The flywheel stores rotational energy from the crankshaft or prime mover of an engine. Through momentum and inertia, from one or more of the series of strokes energy, is received from the crankshaft and then delivered to the crankshaft or prime mover in another one or more of the series of strokes. Various engine models may include different relative arrangements of the flywheel and the crankshaft. However, engine designs do not facilitate different relative arrangements in a single apparatus.